


纠缠

by az03ML



Category: GNZ48 (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az03ML/pseuds/az03ML
Relationships: 艾朱
Kudos: 40





	纠缠

纠缠(艾朱)

庆功宴吃完了，回中心一进房门朱怡欣就被曾艾佳上拉着手压在门后 ，四目相对，看着曾艾佳在未开大灯的淡黄光晕里晶莹闪烁的眼睛，朱怡欣还有点懵懵的想这人的眉眼一如既往的俊美。

瞅着楞楞出神的小猪崽，曾艾佳被萌的不行，眼神微暗，像是阻挡不住身体里崩腾的热流，手里一用劲将没反应过来的可人儿转了个身背对着自己，又紧紧的贴住，呵，曾艾佳为着怀里的充实感叹息。

“别，我还没卸妆”也许意识到即将发生什么的小猪微扭着身体做着最后徒劳的挣扎，可是躯体之间的摩擦只会愈来愈加深气氛的火热，果然后方的某人歪嘴轻笑着压住的手紧了些，吻就这样落下来。

密密麻麻的吻从脑后漫过，隔着层层透黑的发丝朱怡欣都能感受到身后金毛的急切和专属于她的温柔，无奈而宠溺的笑容终是荡漾开来，心里埋怨着怎么被束缚的手连带着心也被禁锢了。

曾艾佳立马感受到怀里人的变化，便直接剥开她耳边的发含住了那想念已久的精巧耳垂，吸啜舔舐，嘴里的柔软像是小孩子最爱吃的水果糖甜蜜也带着芳香。

朱怡欣随着磨人的刺激感颤抖着，额头抵着冰冷的门板，难耐而亢奋，后背的灼热，耳边的轻喘，许是受不住，喉咙里的呜咽就这样泄出来，反应已来不及又不甘心似的咬住樱唇，半睁着迷蒙的眼心里想:狗东西，就知道欺负我~

曾艾佳却仿佛和时间赛跑，不管不顾的沿着耳廓向下游走，洁白的脖颈随着唇印掠过开出一朵朵小粉花儿来。

介于怀里人儿的安分，曾艾佳腾出一只手来，蜷着手指勾起朱怡欣圆润喜人的小下巴， 自己稍稍倾斜了身子就这样对着微翘的红唇覆了上去，舌在看不见的地方攻略城池，扫荡一切。

不一会勾着的下巴又被霸道的捏住，唇舌交接怎么都尝不够，曾艾佳越来越放肆，朱怡欣闭着眼轻蹙着眉被迫的抬合着，嘴和鼻腔里都充满了那个人的柠檬薄荷味，清凉带一点酸涩却也让人安心沉沦。

呼吸一点点被剥夺，意识一点点被分散，在朱怡欣觉得自己会被身后人吻得昏过去的时候，那人终于放过自己，撤开那罪魁祸首时只剩一撇银丝魅惑的勾连着。

脑袋一时缺氧，朱怡欣有点看不清金毛的样子，恍若听到那小恶魔哑着嗓子说“宝宝，你想不想，要，嗯?”

时间枉若静止，缓了缓，朱怡欣瞪了瞪湿漉漉的眼，像是不可置信般颤着甜腻软糯声音撒娇“可不可以，不要在这里，门后面，好危险的”。

曾艾佳爱死了现在朱怡欣的样子，被自己蹂躏后的红唇微肿，像小鹿一样纯洁泛着水汽的眸子扑闪扑闪，右侧脖子上的粉印一片片的晕开，再加上动情后的甜嗓撒娇，一股邪火直接就在小腹炸开，然而优秀猎手的忍耐力是最基本的生存指数。

曾艾佳直勾勾的盯着怀里的猪崽眯了眯眼，露出平时乖巧阳光的笑容，让朱怡欣差点以为已经要说服某只恶魔的时候，曾艾佳懒懒的又来了句“乖，趴好”。

接着还不等她辩驳，就干净利落的扶住她的腰身，右腿顶开她紧闭的双腿，细细麻麻的吻这次隔着衣服落到背上，她的下身被那个坏人卡进来的腿狠狠地贴着，越想要往后靠着挣扎，那种从灵魂深处而来的刺激感也越强烈，朱怡欣没法只能自我放弃的双手半趴在门板上了。

曾艾佳看着蔫蔫的猪崽差点笑出声，逗弄的意念越发强烈，轻抬了抬右腿而已，朱怡欣便不自觉的拱起身子，感受怀里的体热终是放过苦苦忍耐的自己，配合着右腿动作，解放的双手顺着上衣缝隙漏进去，直到握住两个浑圆，胸衣的蕾丝边剐蹭着自己的指尖，调戏轻揉了一会，伸到后面迅速的解开扣子，轻车熟路的将那个碍着的物事脱下扔到一边。

娇嫩在手里不断变幻着形状 ，唇也不能闲着，弯了身子，头探进白T里，从腰窝一寸寸往上数着格子，朱怡欣被钻进来的金毛弄得心都痒了，挠不住的感觉加上前后夹击只能更加难耐的扭动着，嘴里哼哼唧唧的快要哭出来，可身后跟没事人一样，不停的在她身上煽风点火。

不知觉金毛的头已经游到肩胛，略微的束缚感让曾艾佳有点难过，便十分干脆的勾着白T下摆，长臂一挥，怀里猪崽上半身就这样暴露在空气中，纤细的脖颈连带着瘦弱的肩膀映入眼中让曾艾佳恍惚一瞬间以为那是什么女神艺术雕塑，不过很快调整过来，恶魔嗓音又在耳边响起“宝宝，冷不冷，我有办法让你热哦，嗯哼~求 我”。

朱怡欣要不是被扣住命门反压在门后，绝对会拿着刚做的指甲刮花身后那斯的脸，这么不懂怜香惜玉，这么S，天天就知道欺负猪，幼稚小朋友，算什么好A，％＃@~。不过埋怨是一回事，嘴里面吐出来的却是比刚才更甚甜腻的呢喃“呜呜呜~求你~放过我~呜呜呜，我受不了啦~”  
(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)

听着小猪不断的求饶，曾艾佳眼眸深红，撕扯式咬住她还在呢语的红唇，骨节分明的细长手指轻抚过肤弹紧致的小腹直驱而下，视那被压皱的弹力百褶裙为无物，待到萋萋芳草处毫不犹豫的埋入其中，流连忘返。

指尖如同无知稚子般悄悄逗弄着洞前的顽石，怀里可人儿更抖了，腰拱的更弯了，像敲门砖一样，洞口随着顽石颤动缓缓打开露出一点点内里的轮廓，娇羞的花蕊似开似闭，指尖却等不及了，绕在洞口盼望着，瞅着开合间隔跐溜一声闯进去一大截，朱怡欣随着被彻底的占有闷哼一声，一下子抬高的小翘臀狠撞在曾艾佳的小腹上。

微凉的指尖被包裹进热可可里那美妙无穷的熟悉感觉让曾艾佳舒服的只想把那人揉进自己的身体里，深入再深入，不断的律动撞击，不停的挖取挑逗，细碎的呻吟从衔接着的唇齿中溢出来，柔绻的橘黄灯光散落身上，在浅色门板上投出一片水乳交融的阴影。

时间滴答滴答，待得怀里人适应了一会，曾艾佳贪婪的感受着被包融的温暖，将进攻武器增加了一根，像是怕猪崽承受不住，贴合越发紧密，口中舌头的动作越发霸道，扣着腰的左手往上攀住隆起，揉搓着顶端的红润果实，朱怡欣觉得自己快不行了，全身上下被爱人掌控着，把玩着，刺激着，天地在旋转，自己早已没有力气纯粹靠着门板和那人从未挪开的右腿支撑着，趴在门板上的双手死死的攥着，悸恸发麻的感觉从心口一直蔓延到四肢，想呐喊宣泄埋在身体里的窒息感却又被绞进来的舌头堵成细细碎碎的呻吟。

忽的门外走廊里传来拖鞋趿拉趿拉的走动声，一步步靠近，朱怡欣听到最后的趿拉声停在了自己房门外面，近在咫尺，是辣条！

嘴里呻吟一下子被剪断了一样，紧张得双眸放大，她知道曾艾佳也听到了，因为恶魔也放开自己的唇停止了一切动作。

“吨吨吨，房里有人嘛”辣条敲门了，静止的俩人听到了却权当没听见似的，像被上了发条锁住的老钟定格，曾艾佳很不爽，自己的兄弟哪都好就是经常不带脑子，这么晚还打扰自己，不管了，想了想坏心眼儿的继续动作起来，这了苦了小猪崽。

一波波的冲击感如同浪潮席卷而来，带着先前停顿的份额更加猛烈，门板一直敲着，一想到门板外的阳青颖，紧张刺激感就让小腹不受控制的大力收缩，手也不攥着了，死捂着嘴怕一丁点的秘密泄露出来，“宝宝，你圈的我好紧啊，水好多，我好喜欢游泳”身后的始作俑者还恬不知耻的炫耀着，朱怡欣快被逼疯，可真的又很快乐，从未有过的体验。

今天金毛给她的感觉不同于以往的温柔体贴，霸道总裁的土味浪漫她最吃了，越想越发情动，实际上也无法理会门外的阳大哥，开始扭动腰身迎合起来。

曾艾佳注意到自己爱人的配合更加卖力，右手大力的抽动着越发深入，却不满足于某人紧紧捂住的嘴，用左手掰开来，很色情的将自己大拇指塞进去不断搅动朱怡欣嘴里可爱又迷人的小舌头。

不一会，果然娇媚动听的呻吟就像是春天山野里的花绚烂绽放，朱怡欣没招了，感觉越来越强烈，秘密也遮不住了，只能闭上眼睛假装看不到听不见这个样子，然后放任身子越来越热，抖得越来越厉害，冰冷的门板也压不住内心的燥动。 

曾艾佳很敏锐的感觉到接触洞口不同于开始愈发滚烫的温度，怀里人儿被自己冲击的头只能向后仰，双眸禁闭，好看的眼角因着情欲泛着桃红，连带着脸颊上也是酡红酡红的，被自己胡乱搅着檀口，嘴角流下来的涎水痕迹，呻吟和喘息急促的像是固定在心脏里的起搏器，看不够她在自己手里沾染红尘烟火气的模样，从象征纯洁可爱的小天使变成魅惑倾城的暗精灵。

爱意涌动在心口难开，曾艾佳加速手里的动作，人耐心的等待着，温柔体贴归位，朱怡欣却熬不住了，只觉得自己身体里的熊熊火焰不断灼烧，最后一声高昂的嘤呢过后，脑海中一片虚无。

曾艾佳察觉猪崽到了便不再动作，撤出来，安安分分的抱着半裸的朱怡欣，还是忍不住，偷偷侧吻着平复下来的爱人耳际，不时的说着“我好爱你，宝宝~”。

朱怡欣不得不承认霸道的金毛她好爱，温柔的金毛她也好爱，这种让自己这么累想怪罪又不舍得的复杂心绪从回过神之后便一直萦绕，照例放空任那人耳语黏腻，突又感受到冷意，一想到自己半裸着，气不打一处来，就直接向后伸手拧住金毛的耳朵，金毛柔柔弱弱的环抱着任自己揉捏，就又没了脾气，借着情话的劲儿喊哑了的嗓子回复一句“我也好爱你，狗东西”

2019.7.5


End file.
